The invention is directed to a wiper installation, especially for windows of motor vehicles.
Wiper installations of the type mentioned above are known. As a rule, they have at least one wiper rubber which maintains contact with a window to be wiped and is movable back and forth between two reversal positions. For this purpose, the wiper rubber is fastened to a bracket or clip which is connected with a drivable wiper arm. The clip has at least one claw, generally a plurality of claws which are arranged at a distance from one another along the longitudinal extension of the wiper rubber whose head is held by the claws. The head of the wiper rubber has corresponding recesses in which the clip can engage.
It is known from DE 975 208 to dimension the head of the wiper rubber so that, considered in cross section, it is smaller than a space enclosed by the clip. In this way, an articulation or hinge is formed between the clip and the wiper rubber, wherein a hinge axis runs along the longitudinal extension of the wiper rubber. This arrangement makes it possible to deflect the wiper rubber during its movement across the window due to a frictional force acting at the wiper rubber, resulting in a tilted position between the wiper rubber, in particular a lip contacting the surface of the window, and the window. This results in a more uniform wiping pattern. In particular, noise generated by the wiper rubber guided across the window is prevented in this way. Corresponding to the back-and-forth movement between the two reversal points of the wiper rubber, a corresponding deflection of the wiper rubber is carried out in the other respective direction opposite to the wiping direction. The degree of deflection of the wiper rubber is determined by the play of the wiper blade head inside the space enclosed by the clip. A disadvantage in the known arrangement consists in that noise develops as a result of the head knocking against the clip when the wiper rubber flips over, which happens impulsively due to a sudden change in the wiping direction in exactly the opposite direction.